


发卡

by spios



Series: 一个目录 [7]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spios/pseuds/spios
Summary: 火苗7，这一章的番外18岁的SHDSky和22岁的SHDFreefeel，没小林什么事，可以不看
Series: 一个目录 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678600
Kudos: 3





	发卡

**Author's Note:**

> 发现自己还有三四篇番外没发过……慢慢发，两天一篇（？
> 
> **不要上升本人，不要转出Ao3**  
>  **如果你是正主或相关人士，不要看**

何军剑是真的记不大清2018年的4月到7月都发生过什么。所幸记忆在这个时间段丢了点档的不止他一个，大家说辞齐刷刷地统一，大概是为了交叉证明没什么别的原因，只是真忘了。类似于五六岁时参加你人生的第一场葬礼，对人为什么要躺在柜子里毫无概念，也不知道自己在这干嘛，一套流程走下来只记得白罩衫的袖口原来是不缝边的，和你胸口戴着的那朵塑料片儿小花一样，扯着扯着可以抽出点丝来。

他只记得自己丢了只发卡。

到基地的那天是3月30日，手机还显示着北京时间，也不知道具体是几点。总之欢迎新教练和新队友的选手们聚在客厅里，运营姑娘一看到他就皱眉头，说定妆照后天拍，明天喊130带你去剪个头发。他抗议，不想剪，运营姑娘说不行你看你这像什么样，一番拉锯后旁边趴在沙发靠背上玩手机的另一个副辅助歪头看过来，好像是要帮忙解围。

“……别搞他啦。”

何军剑感动得热泪盈眶。

“香香他就这样不就挺好的吗，整那些花里胡哨的干什么。”

何军剑拼命点头。

“花枝招展的。我俩似的。”徐珮瑄说，“对吧陈昭宇？”

趴在他旁边并排玩手机的陈昭宇手机一撂立马开始演出：“你阴阳怪气我！”

程雅各说又开始了是吗，何军剑喉咙口一句“要不首胜剪头发”说到“要不”，闭嘴了。

他是那时候注意到那个发卡的。

陈昭宇和徐珮瑄，他俩刘海还带着点没消掉的卷儿，怎么拨都拨不到旁边去，颇有点挡眼睛。后者头发的长度让那点小卷变得异常烦人，好像是不知道从哪薅了个发夹，桃红色的，把刘海夹到一边，才从黑暗中抢救出一点视野来——但显然是有比拥有正常视力更重要的工作要干的。上周收假，龙队的双辅刚被带着做了个头发牵上车，前后折腾了四五个小时，录一场道歉。剪辑后期又花了几天，30号当天发出去一百多条评论，三十条在说零杠二十的队伍还他妈有脸拍视频，三十条说无可说，只能承认他俩长得还挺好看。

不准打篮球不准打乒乓不准烤肉不准煎蛋不准煮面，镜头前露半个笑脸都是要被观众揪出来批斗的，约莫是除了训练只准哭丧；等挑人出来磕头道歉的时候，脸倒又是硬通货了。两个主角翻着评论笑倒在沙发里一顿打闹，没人在意新来的辅助。

何军剑有点茫然。

李小平他们要给他保送的那个国服第一，好像是为了对标什么人的履历的。那时候他站在门口，记忆突然在脑子里闪了一下。什么人呢？

他努力了一会儿，实在想不起来了。

他没有剪头发。运营组默许了这件事，就像默许了他没说出口的那句“首胜”——反正他是这么想的。没说出口的话假如算数，兑现的那一天也算是水到渠成。走进训练室前在门口和徐珮瑄擦肩而过的时候他盯着那个发卡看了半天，终于开口问：这个哪儿来的呀？

徐珮瑄拢着火点烟，侧了点头看过来。愣了愣，然后去翻口袋。

烟盒一声不吭地递到他面前。

……我说搞头发的这个。夹子。何军剑说。

哦。徐珮瑄说。

于是他去找路炜达要了剩下的发卡。

枪C往外套的兜里掏了半天，又去衣柜里掏，最后从队服领口上取下来一个小小的一字夹，塞到辅助手里。何军剑双手接过来，好像很郑重的样子。

就剩这种了。路炜达说。总共才几个，搞丢了四个了，最后一个，再搞丢就没了奥。

背号87红色队服领口的两个小小的一字夹，他打训练赛的时候把刘海别到旁边，戴上眼镜，上场前又取下来。

他俩不熟，何军剑喊他ID：DiyaDiya，你近视啊？

路炜达说昂，有点儿。

那为啥不戴眼镜？

路炜达说好看，帅，装逼。

美国的理发店不好找，何军剑的头发也长了，还是没剪，但也没说过等首胜的话了。他开始学徐珮瑄折腾自己刘海的方式，觉得遮眼睛的时候就抬手撸到脑袋后面去，动作有点潇洒。粉丝在赛场底下举万人众筹香香剪头的牌子，在总监直播时spam chat，而他装聋作哑，顶着一脑袋染得一塌糊涂的乱翘的头毛到处乱跑。他们的确是有粉丝的，而且为数实在不少；连何军剑这个半道出家的板凳席常客都没能例外。他觉得挺好笑，又觉得不好意思，又觉得难受，估计大家都差不多，只是大家都不说。他们只是训练，去打比赛，打完比赛又回来，睡前要花十分钟卸妆。

在很多地方他撞见徐珮瑄抽烟。

训练室不让抽烟，他就走出去，站在门口抽；同寝的路炜达闻不得烟味，所以他拐到阳台。发夹，桃红色的，廉价的塑料片，就夹在他耳朵边上，被烟气熏得丢了饱和度。那股烟气熏进他头发里，他用发夹一拢别进耳后，又走回训练室，坐下来。

何军剑看一眼玻璃门，又看回屏幕。他耳朵边上那个细细的金属的一字夹压在耳机底下，他动了动，觉得不舒服。

那时候他给对面的天使挂上一个乱，一边心不在焉地在想：当时怎么没有要那根烟，而是要了发卡呢？

明明他可以接过两个。

很奇怪，大家的头发都是一样地长，可李義奭的看起来长得格外慢些。混熟了以后几个辅助推举出一个程雅各去闹他，问你头发在哪剪的，然后挑了个休息日推推搡搡地溜出门去，央着韩国主T带路，又推推搡搡地溜回来。陈昭宇的一头灰毛坚持补了两个月还是长了一截发根出来，干脆染回黑的，回来嘚瑟自己好一个清爽大帅哥，大伙敷衍地说嗯嗯。他头发打理得很好，从来用不上发夹。何军剑第一次没去，说自己懒，不想出门，直到发尾开始钻进后脖子，挠得他怪痒，徐珮瑄揉他头发一把，撸狗似的，说你这不会分心吗？

我这不会分心吗？——不会啊？哦有点儿，没多大影响。何军剑说。

那行。徐珮瑄说。

5月8日他把头发剪了。

5月10日王星睿坐上回国的飞机前，给他打了最后一个电话。他挂电话前没头没尾地说教练我剪头发了教练，王星睿说啊？哦，好，行啊，那拜拜Sky，回见。

他也说回见。

6月17日是最后一场比赛，机票15号就定好了，就等着输完比赛回来，方便20号早上就走。公寓清得干干净净，徐珮瑄拖着箱子咣啷啷地从二楼夹层下来找东西，从卧室翻到客厅翻到洗手间又翻出来，直到井文豪看不下去问了一嘴，才回：我发卡呢？你们看到我发卡了吗？

陈昭宇说几毛钱的东西丢了就丢了呗，徐珮瑄说不行啊你不懂我这发型这影响生活质量了，何军剑自告奋勇帮着找了一圈，没找着。

第二次绕回门口的时候徐珮瑄嘴里多了根烟。估计又是瘾犯了解馋，没点燃，只是叼着。他从客厅左边翻到右边，那根烟就从左边嘴角被拨到右边嘴角，从右边翻到左边，烟也拨回来。何军剑袖手旁观得不太好意思，又帮不上忙，于是跑去说小瑄小瑄，烟也给我一根儿呗？

徐珮瑄睨他一眼：小孩子不要抽烟。

何军剑想抗议，被他按回去了。徐珮瑄眼尖，突然伸手从他领子上取了个什么，眼疾手快别到耳朵边上，转头就跑。何军剑一低头发现自己夹在领口的发卡没了，再想去追，劫匪却早就趴在大巴窗口美滋滋地跟他招手了。

何军剑忿忿地大叫：你怎么不抢Diya的！

徐珮瑄对答如流说那不一样，我们头发还长呢，你都剪了，用不上了。好了好了别磨叽了快上车，大家等你呢。

当时他还怎么说的来着？

——行行行我一根烟换你一个发卡，可以吧？别闹了——

何军剑垫着脚从大巴窗户把那根烟抢了，捏在手里。他一边把箱子往行李舱扛一边还不死心：……那我以后还会留长的呀？

徐珮瑄不理他。

等坐下了，才隔着前后排伸手来揉他脑袋：别留长啊。

何军剑莫名其妙的：啊？

徐珮瑄说：别留长。听我的。挡视线，还分心——

那是他俩见的最后几面之一。何军剑没有戒烟，也再没打理过短发。


End file.
